


Пусть будет страх

by orphan_account



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навязчивый страх одного из братьев потерять другого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть будет страх

Если допустить, что страх материален - что он существует в форме некой субстанции, способной сгущать воздух, кровь, время - становится объяснимо, как Коннору удалось не сдохнуть.  
Мерфи с каждой секундой обмякал всё больше, тело его наливалось холодной каменной тяжестью умирания, ноги волочились по земле, так что Коннор взвалил его на плечи и побежал, пошатываясь, петляя, как подбитый зверь.  
По крайней мере, ему казалось, что он бежит.  
Ему плевать было, чья это машина. Если она оказалась на их пути - так задумал Господь.  
С некоторых пор слишком многие вещи он объяснял волей Господней; если задуматься, то с тех же самых пор всё пошло по пизде.  
Коннор натянул на кулак рукав пальто и бил в боковое окно тяжёлой, непослушной, чужой рукой, пока боль в плече не мутировала в свинцовое онемение. Стекло сдалось под тупым упорством его отчаяния, плеснуло в кожаное нутро машины дождём мелких осколков.  
Он смахнул их кое-как, затащил брата на заднее сиденье; голова Мерфи безвольно мотнулась, блеснули узкие полоски белков из-под неплотно сомкнутых век, и Коннора накрыло душной волной страха.  
\- О, блядь, Господи. - Он потряс брата за плечи. - Мерф, эй. Мерфи!!  
Ладони стали липкими, Коннор вытер их о штаны, но ощущение стянутой кожи никуда не делось, и тогда он посмотрел на руки и увидел, что они перепачканы тёмным, остро, медно пахнущим.  
Коннор перевёл взгляд на брата. Под затылком Мерфи медленно расползалась тёмная блестящая лужа.  
Коннор отчаянно, глухо взвыл, чувствуя, как холодеет между лопатками и беспомощный, дикий ужас поднимает короткие волоски на затылке дыбом, - и тут голос с небес позвал его по имени, снова и снова.  
\- Коннор. Коннор! Просыпайся, ленивая ты задница.  
Коннор открыл глаза.  
Мерфи стоял над ним, сонный, помятый и взъерошенный, в трусах и одном носке, с сигаретой в руке. Почесал живот, зевнул, стряхнул пепел на подушку рядом с Конноровой щекой.  
\- Работать кто будет?..

Вечером у Дока кто-то не понравился Мерфи, кому-то он пришёлся не по душе, запахло хорошей дракой, проклятия сыпались из Дока, как горох из дырявого мешка, уже загрохотали столами, отодвигая их к стенам, и Мерфи оглянулся на брата, мотнул головой - "Давай".  
Коннор отодвинул стакан и поднялся. Пошёл к выходу.  
\- Ты чего? - Мерфи метнулся за ним. - Эй...  
Паб разочарованно загудел, из дальнего угла крикнули что-то про ирландских петушков, но Мерфи, если и услышал, только едва заметно дёрнул подбородком, выбежал за Коннором на улицу. Схватил его за рукав:  
\- Да что с тобой, а?  
Коннор высвободился, пожал плечами, полез за сигаретой.  
\- Коннор, блядь, - сердито сказал Мерфи. - Что за...  
Из полуоткрытой двери паба донёсся протяжный свист и сразу вслед за ним, прямо рядом с Коннором, - звук, будто раскололась большая тыква, и звон стекла по асфальту.  
Запахло спиртом.  
Мерфи оседал на землю, на осколки бутылки "Джима", медленно, как в кино. Коннор смотрел, цепенея от ужаса узнавания: вот беспомощно запрокинулась голова, рот приоткрылся в непроизвольном "о", закатились глаза, так что остались видны только полоски белков...  
\- Ах ты, ах ты, ах ты, - Коннор рухнул на колени рядом с братом, приподнял его голову трясущимися руками. Под пальцами было мокро и липко. - Мерф!..  
Из бара выглянули и тут же снова скрылись за дверью.  
\- Не вздумай, - Коннор встряхнул голову брата. - Засранец. Мерф. Не вздумай подохнуть, слышишь?  
Веки Мерфи дрогнули. Медленно-медленно он открыл глаза.  
\- Самайн, - сообщил слабым голосом.  
\- Что?..  
\- Самайн, говорю. Отличное время, чтобы умереть, знаешь. - Он ухмыльнулся одной половиной рта. Из уголка губ медленной струйкой потянулась слюна, и Мерфи шумно втянул её обратно.  
Кто-то великий и милосердный снова открыл вентиль подачи воздуха. Коннор вдохнул, чувствуя, как бешено колотится в гортани сердце.  
\- Попизди мне ещё, язычник хренов. - Он осторожно ощупал голову Мерфи: волосы на затылке слиплись от крови в сплошную влажную корку. - Больно?  
Мерфи неопределённо качнул головой.  
\- Руки-ноги работают?  
\- Не мечтай даже.  
\- Что?  
\- Думал, меня парализует и ты один останешься с рабочим членом? Не мечтай даже.  
\- Больной придурок.  
\- Давай, назови меня ещё как-нибудь, я продам тебя за пару таблеток аспирина и буду считать, что сделка выгодная.  
\- Что-то ты слишком треплив для тяжело раненного.  
\- Если я и помру, то не от бурбона. Сраный бурбон.  
\- Хорошая бутылка. Прочная. Твоя тупая башка, к счастью, прочнее. Шевели жопой, брат.  
Мерфи встал, держась за стену. Коннор подставил ему плечо.  
\- Вот так. А теперь переставляй ноги, боец.  
\- Воин Господень, - уточнил Мерфи.  
\- Как скажешь. Давай, теперь левой.

Пол устилали шмотки Мерфи: носок, джинсы, футболка. Второй носок. Трусы он бросил возле самого душа, в непросыхающей луже.  
Коннор опустился на диван. Его вдруг начало трясти, и он стиснул челюсти, напряг плечи, сдерживая дрожь.  
Взвыли трубы, потом раздался звук, будто высморкался кто-то огромный. Мерфи негромко ругнулся. Душ надсадно кашлянул ещё раз - и зашумел ровно, как ливень.  
\- Пусть будет страх, - сказал Коннор замызганной занавеске душа, - некоторого рода неприятное ощущение или смущение...  
\- Что?! - крикнул Мерфи. - Ни хера не слышно тут, вода шумит.  
\- Ничего. - Коннор посмотрел на свои ладони, поскрёб ногтем засохшие бурые чешуйки. - Ничего, Мерф.  
\- А?..  
Коннор вздохнул, откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.  
Пахло табаком и потом и - совсем слабо и чуть тревожно - нагретой ржавчиной от водопроводных труб.


End file.
